An electrical conductor for example can be connected to the contact point of the printed circuit board by means of a contact device. In this regard, the contact device passes through the contact hole in the contact point and thereby establishes an electrical contact, and therefore an electrical conductor connected to the contact device contacts the contact point of the printed circuit board by means of the contact device.
A contact device which is known from EP 2 246 939 B1 and is referred to as an electrical connection element in said document comprises an electrical contact and a clamping pin and is formed on an aperture in a printed circuit board for removably fastening an electrical conductor. The electrical contact can be inserted into the aperture in the printed circuit board, the contact region being radially widened by inserting the clamping piece into a sleeve-like contact region of the electrical contact and thus being wedged against an inner wall of the aperture. In this way, the electrical contact is contacted with the inner wall of the aperture.
In the case of a plug-in connector known from EP 2 043 202 A1, a connector part having an inner body can be inserted into an associated socket part. In this respect, the connector part and the socket part each comprise a sleeve which is divided into annular segments. The annular segments can be radially bent at the free ends thereof to thus allow the connector part and the socket part to be plugged together in a simple manner.